


О кораблях и вилках

by RoksiG



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Трудно свыкнуться с чужими традициями? Создавай свои!





	

— Твой кормчий считает, что женщина на корабле — к беде, — сказала Гизла, делая первый шаг по палубе нового боевого судна. — Он прекрасен!

Она закрыла глаза и вдохнула полной грудью, а герцог Нормандский с восторгом и гордостью смотрел на жену. Так чувствовать, так предвкушать могла женщина его племени. Он сделал то же самое и, как слепой провидец, предсказавший ему судьбу, или же сам мудрый Один, узрел весь путь пока еще безымянного корабля. Ролло ощутил запах свежесрубленных сосен и смолы, соленых волн и крови, которая когда-то омоет его палубу и борта.

— Завтра здесь будет другой кормчий.

По правде говоря, Ролло был согласен со словами кормчего. Но Гизла вернула его из мира Прях, что лежит у Иггдрасиля, в мир живых людей.

— Не стоит, — Гизла сделала второй шаг, привыкая к покачиванию. — Тогда он и впрямь решит, что примета правдива.

— То, что он пренебрежительно говорил о моей жене, лишь малая толика его промахов. Проще вышколить сопливого юнца, чем перековать этот гвоздь, — усмехнулся Ролло.

— Тогда так тому и быть, — кротко кивнула Гизла.

Хитрый лис кормчий, предложенный графом Одо, вряд ли посмел бы злословить о принцессе, но тут супруги пришли к согласию: Ролло избавлялся от неловкого склочного старика, а Гизла устраняла соглядатая. В этом их союз был плодотворен. Он строил флот и башни, которые станут надежной преградой для захватчиков, она как львица блюла его интересы при дворе. А вскоре Ролло надеялся и на другие всходы от семени, что засевал каждую ночь.

— Сюда, принцесса, — вместо того чтобы провести жену на капитанский мостик, где качка почти не ощущается, он провел ее на нос корабля, где волны сильны, но и сам не плывешь, а летишь. — Не бойся.

Ее сердце гулко билось, казалось, еще немного — и проломит ребра, окажется в его ладони.

— Если бы я боялась, меня бы здесь не было, — она глянула на него через плечо, и на лице ее Ролло не увидел страха.

День удался. Не испортил его даже небольшой спор о том, какое же имя дать кораблю.

— Граф Одо желает назвать его «Архангелом», — сообщил Ролло.

— Нет! — возразила Гизла. Все, что исходило от Защитника Парижа, отвергалось ею тут же. И Ролло был с нею согласен. Не стоило его флагману носить такое имя. Ему бы подошло зваться «Скидбладниром», но так можно разгневать не только франков и христианского бога, но и Одноглазого. Ведь мощь свою корабль направит против верных ему викингов.

— Я хотел назвать его «Плач сирот», — сообщил Ролло.

— Нет! — еще категоричней заявила Гизла. — А может, «Азул»? Небесный... Небесный корабль.

— Нет! — теперь уже воспротивился Ролло.

Хорошо хоть с именами будущих детей они определились быстро. Гийом — если родится сын. В честь Гийома Оранжского, кузена Карла Великого. Гизла загадала назвать так первенца еще до того, как узнала Ролло. Он согласился, когда Гизла рассказала больше о родственнике: храбрый воин, да и мудрости не занимать. Ролло же мечтал о дочери, красавице Герлок, еще до того, как встретил свою принцессу.

И все было бы прекрасно, если бы не Роланд с этой своей «штучкой».

Накануне граф Роланд приобрел у византийских купцов одну вещицу: небольшую палку с раздвоенными заостренными концами. И вечером явился со своей покупкой на королевский пир.

— Так удобней есть мясо, — развеял Роланд любопытство короля и придворных, наколов утиную грудку на странный предмет.

— И груши, — вторила его сестра Тереза, накалывая на палку означенный фрукт. — Сок не запачкает платье!

— Забавный предмет, — оживился король. — Можно дать отдых «вежливым» пальцам.

Карл поднял руку с вытянутыми вверх указательным и средним пальцами и похлопал ими, как рак клешней.

— Не сочтите за дерзость, ваше величество, принять небольшой подарок.

По щелчку Роланда слуга внес небольшой ларец. Неудивительно, что там оказалась такая же раздвоенная палочка.

Случилось и случилось. Пережили и забыли. Каково же было удивление Ролло, когда, заняв свое место за столом, он обнаружил лежащую напротив «вежливую» палку. Подобные палочки лежали рядом со всеми придворными. Мужчины и женщины с восторгом хватали их и тут же пускали в действие. Гизла тоже не замедлила воспользоваться новинкой. Ролло взял странную палку с осторожностью. Кольнул куриную ножку, а та вдруг прыгнула вверх и упала на штаны сидящего рядом графа Одо.

Хихикали дамы, смеялись доблестные мужи, откинувшись назад, смеялся, прикрыв рукой рот, виновник всего граф Роланд, прыснул от смеха король. Прятали улыбку слуги. Смеялись даже те, кто не мог видеть, что произошло на самом деле. Только Гизла сидела с опущенной совсем не от смеха головой.

Смахнув на пол несколько блюд, Ролло гордо покинул обед, и горе тому, кто посмел бы попасться ему на глаза с ухмылкой. Вечером он ожидал осуждения от жены и уже подготовил слова: «Молчи, женщина!» Однако та приказала принести в их покои чуть ли не четверть королевского стола и с удовольствием уплетала за обе щеки.

— Не наелась? — проворчал он.

— Присоединяйся, — сказала она, слизывая с пальцев кисло-сладкий виноградный соус.

— Воздержусь, — буркнул Ролло.

— Тебе никто не запрещал пользоваться руками, — продолжала она, приступая к свиным ребрышкам.

— Чтобы ты, жалуясь на прожорливого мужа-медведя, заваливала съестным наши покои?

Гизла отложила косточку.

— Многие дамы так делают. Насыщаются, когда посторонний глаз их не видит. Разве ты не заметил, что на всех пирах женщина больше украшение, чем гость?

— Что за сложности? Почему не есть, когда все едят? — выбрав на блюде самое крупное краснобокое яблоко, Ролло счистил с него шкурку.

— Если женщина на пиру накидывается на еду, как голодная собака, она позорит семью и мужа, показывая дурное воспитание, жадность и расточительность, — терпение Гизлы было вознаграждено, когда она приняла из рук мужа яблочную дольку. — Заляпанное жиром платье второй раз не наденешь.

— Глупости! Расточительность — пренебрегать едой! — проворчал Ролло. — Расточительность тратить серебро и золото на раздвоенные палки.

— Неправда, — возразила Гизла. — Эта штучка удобна как продолжение руки, но она не может стать зубами, чтобы оторвать кусочек поменьше.

— Хм... — Ролло нанизал на нож еще одно яблоко, придержал пальцами, чтобы разрезать.

— Я не хочу яблоко. Теперь мой голод другого рода, — Гизла повела плечом, и ворот камизы скользнул вниз, оголяя кожу.

— Да, — растерянно проговорил Ролло, но не двинулся с места. Казалось, что его больше интересует нож и наделавшая столько шума серебряная палочка, чем собственная жена.

— Ладно. Считай, я уже сплю, и не смей меня потом будить! — обиженно воскликнула Гизла.

— Подожди! — опомнился Ролло.

— Сейчас за полночь, а значит, уже среда. В среду следует воздерживаться, — Гизла была категорична.

— Эти нравы...

Но Ролло знал: если жена что-то решила, отступать она не будет, даже в ущерб им обоим.

Преподнесенный на следующий день подарок можно было бы считать попыткой задобрить супругу.

— Повернись, — скомандовал Ролло.

Гизла покорилась, зарыла глаза и даже приподняла подбородок, ожидая почувствовать на шее тяжесть украшения. Однако Ролло прицепил что-то к ее поясу.

— Нож? — Гизла удивленно рассматривала подарок.

— Носи этот дар с гордостью, женщина, ты возьмешь его на завтрашний пир и будешь делать то же, что и я, — велел Ролло. — Не возражай. Иначе потом устыдишься своего недоверия.

— Как скажешь, муж мой, — явно недовольная, Гизла поджала губы, но перечить не стала. Ее неугомонный медведь что-то затевал, но как она могла оградить его от ошибок, если не знала сути?

«Только бы он не стал таким образом разбираться с обидчиками», — строя догадки, она думала о худшем.

Серебряные палочки уже стали традицией. Несмотря на случившийся ранее конфуз, одна из них лежала на столе, как раз на месте, где обычно восседал герцог Нормандский. Придворные замерли, ожидая, как поведет себя северянин. Ролло, брезгливо захватив палочку, переложил ее слева от своей тарелки. Гизла повторила за ним. Король Карл дал знак приступать, и тогда викинг достал нож.

— Герцог! Вы посмели обнажить оружие при короле? — возмутился Одо, на что Ролло только усмехнулся. С округлившимися от страха глазами Гизла проделала то же самое. — Принцесса?! Это заговор.

Не обращая внимания на крики Защитника Парижа и на оцепенение двора, Ролло поддел на палочку кусок мяса, затем, придавив его при помощи той же палочки к тарелке, ножом отрезал маленький кусочек и отправил его в рот. Гизла, улыбнувшись, повторила за ним.

— Забавно! — заинтересовался Карл. — Пожалуй, и мне стоит попробовать такую хитрость.

Образ Роланда как законодателя моды померк.

Вечером вместо того, чтобы набивать желудок, Гизла возвращала не отданный прошлой ночью супружеский долг.

— Меч Господа! — воскликнула она, когда их с мужем тела соединились.

— И он нашел свои ножны! — вторил Ролло.

— Корабль! Назови корабль «Меч Господа»! — взвизгнула Гизла.

— Да!

Было ли согласие осознанным, или же Ролло забылся, как многие мужчины в порыве страсти, но флагман все же получил достойное имя.


End file.
